Zootopia: License to be Wild
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: My idea of a sequel to my fav film, Zootopia, as Judy and Nick, along with Judy's cousin, Zack Hopps, find themselves in the world of spies as they must save Zootopia and the world with the help of P.A.W.S. and their top agent, Jack Savage, who seems to look oddly familiar... (Wilde Hopps will be featured)
1. Jack Savage

**Zootopia: License to be Wild**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Jack Savage**

* * *

 _(BZZZ)_

"This is Agent Grizzle Orso." Said a bear, who seemed to dressed up in a large black tank top and black trousers to follow. A watch was wrapped lovely on his right arm. On him was a belt, filled small, but useful items, while in his left ear was an earpiece.

Also with him, he brought a small camera to communicate with who he needed to contact with.

"I have a flash transmission for Agent Jack Savage. Jack, my cover's been compromised. Everything's gone pear-shaped. You won't believe what I've found out here." Grizzle then moved the camera a bit to a nearby window, where it seemed though it was tricky to see what was out there due to the bright light, "This is bigger than anything we've ever seen, and no one even knows it exists." He then brought the camera back to him as he continued with a sad sigh, "I'll be sending coordinates at where I am, but if you don't hear soon the minute you arrive, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Suddenly, Grizzle thought he heard something as he looked to his left, almost like a clang of metal or sorts, "I think they've almost on to me." He said before turning back to the camera once more, "Jack, I need back-up, but don't call the whole cavalry, it could blow the operation. And be careful, it's not safe out here."

"He's here somewhere," A ruff voice shouted out, getting Grizzles attention, "spread out and find him!"

"Transmitting my grids now. Good luck!" Grizzle said, as he pressed something on his watching, he rushed off, only to knock the camera down to its side as it revealed some coordinates, the digits being 40 6.80' N - 172 23.84' W.

Before long, the last thing it showed before it switched off, were two shadowed figures, almost look like that of a wolf and a ram.

* * *

 **Coordinates:** **40 6.80' N - 172 23.84' W**

 **Somewhere in the North Pacific (Far from Zootopia)**

Nighttime, and the most of the ocean sea was a little rough at the moment.

Then a lone fishing vessel appears, having being motored along the seas.

As the pilots of the ship, two hippos dressed in yellow wet suits, like that you see at harbors, were checking the monitors and the radar on the ship, revealing that they had arrived at the coordinates.

"Alright, folks, we're here. Right where you paid us to bring you." Said one of the hippos as he turned towards the back of the ship, where there were several crab cages, but within the shadows among the cages, were four shadowy figures, each one a different mammal.

"Though what is it you need to do out here?"

The first stepped out, revealing to be a blackish grey wolf, all dressed in black tank top, as he said, "That, I'm afraid, is a need to know basis, my good sir."

As the other two stepped out, revealing themselves as a badger and a middle-sized cheetah, both wearing black turtlenecks, the other hippo turned around to them, "Ah, I see, a little private, we understand, right, Murph?" he said as he then turned to the hippo named Murphy, Murph for short.

"Sure, sure." Murphy said, "But still, why out here?"

To answer that, the final figure stepped out, and revealed himself to be a small white rabbit with black stripes, wearing a tux (which looked a little wrinkled a bit) and had on a tie, which was a bit loose, and the top collar button undone.

"We're looking for a bear." The rabbit said.

"A bear?" Murphy said, as he turned to the other hippo while chuckling, "can you believe that, Herby?"

"Yeah," Herby said, letting out a chuckle too, "hey, pal, you can't get any further away from land than out here."

"It may be crazy, I know," the rabbit said, "but it is exactly where we want to be."

"Sure, sure." Herby said, as he returned to piloting the boat.

"And don't you two worry, by the time we find what we're looking for, we promise we'll be out of your way. Even at least be gone like ghosts." The wolf said, kindly.

Murphy turned back to check out front as he replied, "If you say so, lad. But I don't know if that mammal you're waiting for would pop up soon, there's _nobody_ out here but us."

All of a sudden, both the crew and passengers heard a loud horn go off, getting the four's attention, seeing a searchlight coming their way, they made themselves scarce and hid within the crab cages, as another ship approached them.

The ship was a big one, in fact it was a littoral combat ship (the front nose based off a bit of a rhino, as the lower horn had a searchlight attachment) and it's searchlight spotted the crab fishing boat while on it's way to… somewhere.

"What do you think you're _doing_ out here?!" a booming voice called as someone inside was using the loud speakers to communicate.

"What does it look like, genius?" Murphy shouted back with his speaker, "We're crabbin' here!"

"Well this area's off limits!" the voice stated, "So turn around… and go back where you came from."

"Oh yeah," Herby said, taking over, "and how's a sardine can gonna make us?"

To answer that question, the higher horn on the nose opened up, to reveal bow-mounted missile turret, locking on to the boat, ready to blow it sky high.

"Alright, alright, we're going!" Murphy called out, annoyed (and a tiny bit worried), as he turned the boat around and left, as he shouted back "Don't get your boat prop in a twist!"

As the battle ship began to leave also, Murphy let out grumpy sigh of annoyance, "Sheesh, what a jerk."

"Tell me about it." Herby said, as he began to turn to back to speak to the passengers, "Sorry, guys. Looks like it's the end of the line."

But then when he looked to the back of the boat… they vanished!

"Guys?" Herby called out, as Murphy looked over his shoulder in surprise, before both hippos turned back to look at each other.

"Hey, Herb," Murphy said, with almost a chill down his spin (a bit), "You don't suppose that they were kidding about that ghost part, do ya?"

"I don't know, Murph," Herby said, as he returned to the wheel, "I pretty much don't know…"

* * *

Unaware to the two hippos, as the battle ship left, it brought some unexpecting, hitchhiking stowaways, revealing to be the four passengers, secretly hiding behind the ship, dangling from their own grapple hooks, while their feet were magnetized to the boat.

"Get ready, gentlemen," The rabbit said quietly, "we'll be arriving sooner than later."

"Sweet!" The cheetah said, feeling a bit giddy, "These secret missions never get old."

"Well, it is best not get over excited, Rookie, we can't let this mission be compromised because of it." The Rabbit said to the cheetah, whose name was Rookie.

"Got it, Jack." Rookie said the rabbit, who's name was Jack, as he understood until some caught the group's attention.

Out in the distance were what looked like some floating flames, and then they turned up to see that they were approaching one of them, revealing to be what looked like an oilrig.

Keeping down in order to avoid getting spotted by some the rig's searchlights, the group laid low as the battle ship came to a halt, then was lifted from the sea as pick up claws brought it up.

On the way, knowing it was their cue to get off, the team then swing from the combat ship and threw themselves towards one of the rig legs, at which they activated their jet packs, allowing them to fly towards the leg.

Once they approached the leg, they brought out of their packs special segways, then magnetized them to the metal leg while strapping their feet to them, balancing perfectly without falling off and falling into the ocean.

They rode up the leg pipe, making sure that they stayed in the shadows without being seen, as they approached the top.

After reaching the edge of one of the platforms, the group continued to explore the oilrig, staying out of site, while looking down to the main platform, seeing several mammals in all species working.

Once they were clear, Rookie turned to the badger, "How you handling in there, Blinky?"

Then, coming out of the badger's pack, revealed a hidden passenger, revealing to be a star-nosed mole, who wore a special type of goggles to help him see, though he felt a little wobbly as he spoke.

"Uh, a little fine," the mole named Blinky said, "but it always get to me when ether we're away from land."

The wolf then turned to Jack and spoke, "I believe it's time to contact Agent Orso."

"Got it, C" Jack said, as he place his two fingers to his ear, revealing that it had an earpiece, and began his contact, "Agent Grizzle Orso, this Agent Jack Savage, me and my band have arrived at the rally point. Over."

However, the response only replied with a wave of static, leaving Jack Savage a bit concerned, the others looking to him, wondering what's happening.

"Grizzle, this is Jack Savage. Please respond." Jack said, once again only the static sound could be heard.

"You don't think he could be…" Rookie spoke, concerned about their teammate's safety, though worried about saying the 'D' word.

"That, or he could be captured," Blinky said, as he began to bring up some 3-d holographic screens, working on them as he did, "for now, we need to see what he has lead us to."

The badger made some grunts, while nodding his head at Blinky's suggestion.

"Rocko is right." Agent C said to Blinky, having known what the badger named Rocko was saying, "It would be wise to make sure that it isn't a trap either."

"And if it is," Rookie said, as he turned to Jack, "it will make it the 10th time I would have to help get Jack out of a situation that would mean saving his fur."

"9th time," Jack said as he turned to Rookie, as he said (with a small bit of embarrassment), "that incident back at Port Dorsa doesn't count."

Just then, the group heard someone speak up loudly, and then turned back to the main platform.

Using his special binoculars (which was also part of one of the screens on Blinky's holographic screens, allowing the rest of the group to see), Jack looked down to see a group of mammals form a line, as out of on the doors came a pig, who had a monocle on the right side, while he was dressed in a grey Peabody coat, on his head what looked like a German side cap.

"Move, move!" the pig said, in a cross between German and English accent, "Out of my way!"

On the screens of both the binoculars and holo-screen, showed a picture of pig, but it as a wanted poster, revealing the pig's name as Professor Hogwart Snouton.

"Professor Snouton?" Agent C said, concerned and a little baffled.

"But I thought he was in jail!" Rookie said, but quietly in order to prevent him and his team to discovered.

"Apparently not." Jack said, narrowing his eyes, as he looked back though his binoculars.

As the said pig continued his route, one of the thugs came up to him, a tiger with an eye patch on his left eye, while wearing a bandana around his neck, accompanied by another, carrying a case of sorts.

"You wanted to see some of this before it's departure, Professor?" the tiger asked.

"Ah, yes." Snouton said, "Very carefully…"

One of the thugs opened the case, though while the agents couldn't see what was inside, as Jack took some pictures with the camera mode of the binoculars, he could see a bit of what looked a bit of some chemistry set.

"I see," the tiger thug said as he looked at the items, "you sure about this stuff, you know what they can do and…"

"Don't worry, my friend," Snouton interrupted, "While it is extremely dangerous, it is basically part of our plans for all species."

"What are you up to now, Professor?" Agent C asked, aloud but still quiet.

"It's kind of hard to tell," Blinky said to the wolf, "if we could get a good clear shot of what's in the case, we could be able to learn of their plans further."

"Consider it done." Jack then spoke up, as he shot some suspension wires, which reached the other side of the derrick and hooked tightly on a steel girder.

Using a special board for the wires, Jack surfed on the wire carefully like an acrobat, though seeing what he was doing, his other teammates quietly called him to come back.

"Jack! What are you doing?!" Agent C whispered out.

"There he goes again," Blinky said with a sigh, "he always has a way on taking these ricks…"

"Hey, don't worry 'bout him." Rookie said, "he always has a way on what he's doing, and he always came through, being the best and all."

Back with Jack, once he was centered, he expels another cross-wire for support, allowing him to see what was going. He then got out his spy specks, while getting out a gun (just in case), as he continued to see what was happening.

"This is valuable equipment," he heard Snouton say, "Make sure it is properly secured for the voyage."

"Got it." The tiger said, as he the other thug left with the case as the latter closed, but not before Jack got a few more snaps, while still unsure what was in it, he still saw bits more of the chemistry stuff inside.

Unaware to the Agents, a ram thug was just walking nearby where the group was, then he spotted the team, but instead calling them out, he decided to surprise them.

With a sneaky grin, he got out his rifle, fully loaded, and got ready to make his mark…

As Rookie watched, he suddenly spotted what looked like a red dot, now if any cats, or any other big felines were to see one, they would instantly get attracted to it, but not Rookie, as he looked, he saw the dot move, before it stopped to a kneeling Jack, who was preparing get back to the group.

Rookie turned quickly and discovered the ram, and realized that Jack was about to get sniped!

"JACK! LOOK OUT!" he cried out, getting the other agents' attention, as he jumped in the way between Jack and the red dot… before there came shots.

BANG!

BANG!

The ram fired his rifle, but the bullet struck Rookie, right in the left side of his chest, though missing the heart, but not before Rookie shot his gun at the ram through the chest, killing him, the agent then tumbled down and crashed into the crates below.

"ROOKIE!" cried out Jack, only to look back down, as the thugs and the Professor (who heard the cry) looked to the fallen figure… then looked up to see Jack as a derrick flame rose up behind the rabbit, who gave them a look of dread… then anger.

"It's Jack Savage!" Professor Snouton shouted out.

"Run!" Jack called out to the others, as they quickly understood and rushed off, before the rabbit turned back to the bad guys and fired loads of bullets down to the platform.

"He's seen the equipment! Kill him!" Snouton shouted out the orders, before dodging some of the bullets that were raining down.

As Jack turned back to where his team mates were, he saw several goons arriving at one side of the wire, blowtorches at the ready, while another group were holding bats and steel pipes to fight him with at the other.

He then turned the other way, and saw a crane moving up towards him.

That was his chance of escape!

Taking off three of the suspense wires, Jack swing to the crane, and landed with good ease, before jumping off and made a running start.

Throughout the oil platform, everyone was on high alert, as Jack and his team had to hit and run as they made their escape.

For Agent C's group, a rhino brute was giving chase, as he saw the baddie catch up, the wolf turned to the mole, who was bouncing bit on his seat from Rocko's backpack.

"Blinky, call up our escape route, fast!" he said.

"I'm doing my best!" Blinky said, franticly, "But it's not easy when you're like riding a rickety car!"

Agent C turned back to the rhino, then got out a odd looking canister, once he opened it, he left a trail of black goop on the floor, revealing to oil slick.

Just before the rhino could catch them, he got caught on the oil trap, as he began to slip and slide a bit, while team took a turn up a ramp, the rhino kept going forward, before he met with the railings of the edge of the rig, sending him falling to quite possibly his watery grave.

Back with Jack, he used many tricks he had in the book, doing acrobats and flips as he fought some of the thugs, before continuing on his way, he then got out a pair of flip-flops, before making a huge rabbit hop, slipping them on fast and then pressed on the heels, revealing wheels to pop up on the sides.

As he speed on faster now with his now-revealed roller blades, he speed up on a rotating ramp, going higher and higher, the bandits and thugs going after him.

As he was nearing the top, Jack spots a pile of oil barrels barricaded by the fence rails, then fired his gun to remove the rails, resulting the barrels to role down the ramp, as they were passing Jack, he placed several small devices on them, letting the barrels to continue rolling down, passing the thugs that were coming up.

The small devices, it turns out were small explosive timers, for as the thugs continued up, the timers on the explosives went off, setting off a chain reaction as the barrels blew up the ramp, taking several of the thugs with them.

Having escaped the explosion on time, Jack made another run for it, before several thugs got in his way.

"Ok, lads," he said calmly, "you've got me."

"It looks like you're out number." One of the thugs said with a smirk.

Just before they could lunge on him, one masked thug in a turtle neck, who was pretty much a female, suddenly stepped in and kicked one of the thugs in the stomach as she said, "Guess again!"

Taking off the mask, she revealed herself to be a white arctic fox.

"Good timing, as always, Agent Walker." Jack said to the female fox with a smirk, who was named Cynthia Walker.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Savage." Cynthia said with a smile, before the duo charged into another fight.

"It took you long enough, though." The rabbit said as he side-kicked another bandit.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Cynthia pouted, "I had to find a way to get things ready for our getaway! Tricky when you're monitored by several search lights!"

"Save your pow-wows for later!" Agent C argued through their earpieces, "We've got to focus on leaving with our lives!"

"Got it," Jack said before turning to Cynthia, "Walker, you go on ahead, while I'll deal with these jokers."

Agent Walker nodded and rushed off to meet with the others, but as she did, she took a quick look back at the rabbit as he made several hop kicks on some of the thugs' faces before continuing upwards.

"Always the show off." Cynthia said with a smirk.

Once united with Agent C's group, Cynthia and the others rushed to the lower parts of the derrick, using the grapple hook belts to lower them down to a motorboat and several jet skis as a mood of transportation (as Cynthia had placed them there in case of means to escape before going to help the others, while two other allies stayed guard).

Back the rabbit spy, he was still on the run until he reached the edge of a helicopter platform, realizing that he was cornered… big time!

As he turned, he saw many thugs and bandits surrounding him, with nowhere to run or hide, as he steadied himself, most of the brutes got their set of blowtorches ready to fry him down.

As they got closer and closer, Jack stayed where he was, almost like he was a statue.

Just as the large group were half way to him… he jumped backwards, much their surprise and shock, as they then looked over the edge to see him make a dive…

Only to open up his arms and legs, revealing to have a special sky diving wings like that of a flying squirrel, gliding down towards his team, some of them already left as he then got onto his jet ski and ride off with the others.

"Get to the boats!" cried out one of the thugs, as most of the hoard began scurrying for the combat ships, once they were stationed in, they were dropped to the ocean to go after the agents.

Back with the agents, they were hurrying on their jet skis, speeding across the ocean floor, having seen what their compromised agent had revealed to them, even if they hadn't found him yet.

"Once we get back to HQ, we'll get straight to showing them what's really out here. Right Jack?" Agent C said, as he then turned to the rabbit agent, only to see a solemn face upon him.

"Jack," he said to the rabbit, "I'm so sorry about Rookie…"

"I know," Jack said, "I can't believe we didn't notice that thug. Rookie took the bullet and… he saved me…"

He then let out a small sigh, as he couldn't believe that his partner… no, his best friend, was gone.

The moment was suddenly cut off, however, as an explosion of water came between them, catching them off guard a bit.

As they turned, they saw two of the battleships coming after them, firing everything they've got, from the missile turrets to the machine guns.

"Speed up!" Jack shouted, as the group did just that with they water transportations, hoping to get clear of any gunfire.

However, Cynthia saw one of the missiles aiming for her, and she got off in time to get on the boat, while her jet ski got hit, followed by Rocko's, as the badger (along with his passenger) jumped off to join the fox.

All were left were two jet skis and a motorboat, and the thugs were still catching up, seeing his team mates in hot water, Jack had to take another risk, even if it was both crazy and dangerous.

As he then began to leave the group, C noticed and began to call out to him, "Jack, what are you doing?!"

"Get out of here!" Jack cried out, "I'll hold them off long enough for us to escape!"

"It's to risky, Jack!" Agent C cried.

"I know, but I gotta-ah!" Jack cried, as while he was distracted, a sniper managed to pin, though he didn't kill Jack, he was able to wound him from the back of his head, then another manage to shoot his left arm, giving Jack plenty off pain, and realization that he had to move now!

He then moved on his own direction, leaving the team behind a bit, as the battleships were coming.

"Forget them lot!" said on the crewmembers on one of the battleships, "Get Savage!"

Soon the ships ignored the team, and went after the rabbit, knowing that since he got hit, it would make it easy to take him down.

The agents then sped up after them, as they then passed the ships and reached Jack, as he was still going, despite his major injuries.

"Come on, Jack! Jump!" cried out Cynthia, as the others followed her lead and called out to their teammate, who was able to hear them, barely, but understood what to do.

"He's getting away!" shouted one of the gunmen on the first ship, seeing the target getting further away and about reach his team.

"Not for long. Fire one!" the captain cried out, as he then slammed on a button, and a homing missile shot out towards the jet ski.

Jack, who was getting off the driver's seat, was going to make his move and jump as high as he can, since he was quite a jumper, but due to his injuries, he was wobbling a bit, especially being on a moving vehicle.

As he just made the jump, the missile met it's target.

And the explosion engulfed Jack a bit, much to the team's horror.

They then moved away a bit, as the thugs' ships came to check if they got their primary target, searching the wreckages with their searchlights.

Beneath the waves, the motionless body of Jack Savage began to sink down… until someone managed to rescue him, revealing to be a sea lion, as she placed a special oxygen mask and tank on him quickly, to avoid the mask to get fill with water.

At first, there was no movement… until the sea lion heard Jack seemingly breathing in, as bubbles then came out of the mask as he breathed out a bit.

Letting out a sigh, she began to swim, carrying Jack with her, but let his jacket go to help fool the ones that think they got him.

She then contacted the team, as she replied, "This is Agent Aqua. I've got Jack. He's down, but still breathing… a bit."

Hearing this, the others made a sigh of relieve, as Agent C spoke up, "Well done, Aqua. Returning to base now."

As the team made their exit, the thugs spotted Jack's jacket floating out of the ocean, all tattered and soaked.

One of the thugs chuckled evilly as he then contacted his boss back at the oilrig.

"He's dead, Professor."

"Wunderbar." Snouton said with a small smile, "With the greatest secret agent gone, no one can stop us now."

"Guess again…"

Hearing the weak voice, the pig then turned to see Rookie, wounded from being shot, and being carried by two wolves, one black and another grey.

"Jack was able to get out of tougher scraps than this, and he'll find a way to stop you."

"You just watch your tongue, spots!" the black said viciously, glaring at the cheetah with an evil look.

"That's a pretty good one, Ronny." The grey wolf said happily to the black wolf, Ronny, "Really got me there."

"Why thanks, Gerald," Ronny then said, loosing the vicious personal and became polite to his partner, "It's all in the glair, my friend"

Snouton brought up his hand, as a sign to say that was enough talking from both of them, as the wolves understood.

"So, Rookie, was it?" Snouton said as he approached the downed cheetah, who was released from the wolfs' grip, "Do you really believe that Jack Savage could escape his end?"

"I always believed." Rookie said, with a grinning smirk.

"And, if he had indeed died, how would you feel… about joining him?" the pig asked with an unpleasant smile.

"What do you mean?" the cheetah asked, raising an eyebrow a bit, unsure about what Snouton was smiling at.

"I believe it is time to reunite our guest with Agents Jack and Grizzle."

"What?" Rookie said in surpise, "You've got Grizzle? Where is he?!"

Professor Snouton nodded to a tiger thug, who pressed a button, which brought down a crate, which was shaking a bit, by a crane.

Rookie looked a little confused a bit, until two more thugs opened the box… and a very aggressive bear slowly walked out, eyeing the shocked cheetah.

"Grizzle?!" Rookie said, as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, before angrily turning to the professor, "What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing much," Snouton shrugged, before pulling a dark smile on his face, "Just seeing how this little test would react…"

Confused, Rookie turned back to his feral agent, while behind them, Snouton whispered to Gerald, the grey wolf, "Once our pet is done with our guest… dispose of him."

"Grizzle… what's got into you?" the cheetah said, as the bear growled louder as he then got closer, "Snap out of it! It's me, your buddy, Rookie!"

Grizzle began to grow closer.

"Grizzle! Stop!"

And the bear then charged to strike!

Seconds later a scream was heard from the oilrig and across the sea.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Here are my voice actor ideas for the characters in the story.**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch as Jack Savage**

 **Michael Caine as Agent C**

 **Jim Cummings as Rocko**

 **Nicolas Cage as Blinky**

 **Roger Craig Smith as Rookie**

 **Nicole Oliver as Cynthia Walker**

 **Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Snouton**

 **The character Cynthia Walker belongs to aoimotion, check out her stories on Tumblr and Archive of Our Own, they're brilliant!**


	2. Zack Hopps

**Zootopia: License to be Wild**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Zack Hopps**

* * *

"AAAAAHHH! BLOOD! BLOOD, BLOOD!"

The cries echoed out, as a young little bunny girl was acting out a death scene from part of a play that her friends were doing for the talent show on the Carrots Day festival.

It turns out, that the bunny was Cotton, who was the niece of Judy Hopps, and her favourite niece as well.

As she continued to milk her performance well, in the audience, Judy was a bit surprised about her acting, as it reminded her of how she did her's when she was young.

Also with her, beside her family, was her partner, Nick Wilde, who was trying not to laugh, but letting out small snorts of chuckles, before he leaned to his bunny friend as he whispered, "I bet she got that from you, Carrots."

Rolling her eyes with a smile, Judy looked to her parents who were watching the performance with the rest of Judy's family and relatives.

"Was I really like that when I was nine?" Judy asked with amused smile.

"Unfortunatley, yes." Bonnie said with a half smile, before mother and daughter continued watching the play.

"And… death!" Cotton said, as she played dead, squirting the bottle of ketchup to make it like blood was coming out of her.

Today was the Carrots Day festival, and Cotton and her friends from school decided to do a play, in honour of her aunt and the city of Zootopia, where she now lives.

"Back then," a badger said as he did some of the narrating with Cotton and the other kids, "the world was divided into two different groups: vicious Predator, with the sharp teeth," a young tiger, named Sammy, did a small roar on that signal, "and innocent Prey, with the flat teeth."

Cotton, at that signal, acted sweet as she usually is, until two boxes came down on top of her and Sammy.

"But over time," the badger continued, "we evolved and decided to make peace with each other, with no need of our past primitive ways, and predator and prey now live together, as friends and equals."

As the boxes came up, Cotton and Sammy were dressed in lovely, white robes, as two more animals, a sheep boy and a wolf cub girl, also dressed in white robes, stood next to each other, as the four hold paws.

"And, as time went by," Cotton then said, letting go of the other kids' paws, taking over the narration, "each and everyone of us was given a chance to be what we wished to be."

"That's right," Sammy spoke up, "I may look like vicious hunter, but deep down, I would love to cook up treats for all," he then took his robe, revealing him wearing lovely chef's uniform, and got a spoon and (fake) ginger bread bear, "which is why I like to be a baker."

"I'm usually shy when I'm in a heard," a sheep said, "but I can be able to step up into the spotlight and become a singer." As he removed his robe, he was shown wearing casual clothes, but also donned a guitar with him as he began to play a small little tune on it.

The wolf girl then stepped up as she said, "And I've known every part of the land and our home on the ground, but would love see how it look high in the sky," she then took off her robe, revealing her brilliant pilot uniform, as she put on some goggles, "and when I become a air plane pilot, I can!"

"And I can be able to help make the world a better place," Cotton said, "Because I'd dream of being… a police officer!" she said as she revealed a hand-made police uniform with a police hat, as she then said, "Just like my Aunt Judy!"

This really surprised Judy, as she was sensing a bit of déjà vu, remembering that she revealed that she wanted to be a cop when she was young, her parents felt it too, thought this time in good way, as many of their friends and family of Bunnyburrow began applauding, as most even looked to Judy, who slowly blushed a little (much to Nick's amusement and surprise), guessing that her work at the police force became known to all of Bunnyburrow, making everyone quite proud of her.

Just then a small bit of laughter was heard, though not loud enough to get the audience's attention, "A bunny cop?" the voice said, revealing to be a another fox, who was quite young, "That is the most ridiculous thing ever!"

"Gary Grey!" an older foxed nudged the young one, Gary, as he scold, "watch your tongue!" the older fox turned out to be Gideon Grey, the former bully of Judy Hoppes, who made amends and became a business partner with her parents, making delicious treats with the Hopps family produce.

Gary Grey was basically the nephew of Gideon's parents, making him a cousin to Gideon, and seemed to have traits of being a bully that Gideon once had, much to the latter's distaste.

Judy saw this and was glad that Gideon was no longer the one making fun, but cringed that the Gideon's cousin seemed to be one.

"It is true, that it can be seen impossible to those who doubt," Cotton said as she continued the narration, getting Judy's attention, "and of course it is true, as there's no thing as a free lunch (though wish that were true)."

That last segment earned a few giggles from the audience.

"For life is like a puzzle, and some times messy when we make mistakes," Cotton said, as she then gestured to Nick in the crowd as she said, "but Mr. Wilde says that not matter what, we never let them see they get to us."

Judy smiled at Nick, who gave a small nervous chuckle as he slowly waved to Cotton, who waved back.

"And as Aunt Judy said," Cotton continued, "no matter what we are, be a mouse, a badger, a rabbit or a fox, always remember that change starts with me."

"And me." Sammy spoke up.

"And all of us!" the badger said, as a background image of a city, with the words 'Zootopia: Anyone can be Anything' came up from behind.

"And always remember to try," Cotton then said, "because in Zootopia…"

"Anyone can be Anything!" she and the other kids cried out together, before taking a bow to the audience.

This lead to everyone applauding the young stars, especially Judy, who applauded the most, being so proud of her niece.

* * *

 **Bunnyburrow, Carrots Day Festival Grounds**

"I'm so proud you, my little super star!" Judy said happily, following the play, as Cotton came up and was scooped up by her aunt for a big hug.

"Was I really that great, Judy?" Cotton asked.

"Great?" Nick said as he stepped into the conversation, "you were absolutely cute back there."

"Nick…" Judy said with a straight face as she looked to her partner and friend, "I thought I told that you can't call a bunny cute…"

"Admit it," Nick said, as he still had a smile on his face, "you were thinking that yourself."

This lead to Cotton letting out a giggle, as the two (Cotton being carried by Judy) walked towards Judy's parents, who were busy speaking with Gideon.

"Hey there, Jude, Nick!" Stu said as he saw them come by.

"Hey dad!" Judy said, still carrying Cotton.

"Hey there, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps." Nick saluted.

"We were just telling little Cotton about how amazing she did in that play!" Judy said happily.

"We're are so proud of you, aren't we, Stu?" Bonnie said as she turned to her husband.

"Indee-dee, we are!" Stu said proudly.

"Thanks, grandma, grandpa!" Cotton said, she then turned to her aunt as she asked, "Can I go play with the others?"

"Go ahead, Cotton, you earned it!" Judy said, as she let her niece down and watched as she rushed off to play with her friends.

"It's quite interesting, ain't it?" Gideon said as he joined the group, looking to Cotton.

"I remember that used to be you when we were young," Gideon explained, as he then had a sad smile on his face, "of course, I remember being a bit… not nice to ya and your friends back then…"

"Well, I'm glad that things have changed now," Judy said, "in fact, Nick and I wanted to thank you too."

"Really?" Gideon said, as Stu and Bonnie looking surprised as he was, "For what?"

"If you hadn't mentioned about those Midnicampum holicithias were Night Howler flowers, Nick and I… well… we wouldn't have solved the case and helped Zootopia if it weren't for you." Judy said, as the middle part she got a little blushed, not wanting to think of not being reunited with Nick following the press conference, "I'm just glad that you did!"

"Gosh…" Gideon said in a surprised tone, "I never knew that…"

"Well, from one fox to another," Nick said, "I pretty much thank you too!"

"T'weren't nothing, partner," Gideon said, bashfully, "I don't know how to appreciate that…"

"I don't suppose offering some blueberry pies could be a good start." Nick said, as he licked his lips.

As Judy, who smirked, nudged her partner, Stu, Bonnie and Gideon chuckled at that.

"Still, though," Judy then said, "I'm just surprised that everyone around here, you guys, our friends and neighbours, _everybody_ is proud of what's happened with me back in Zootopia!"

"For being, quite possibly, the first bunny to do what no bunny has done before, that pretty much deserves some respect and honour!"

A new voice spoke up, getting the five's attention, as they turned, they saw, coming towards them, a white rabbit with black stripes, about Judy's size, wearing casual clothes, coming towards them.

"I know you've got mine!" he said happily.

"Zack!" Judy said, excitedly, as she rushed towards the white rabbit.

"Give me sugar, Cop Girl!" Zack said happily, as they embraced in big hug.

Nick was quite surprised to see a new face, he was a little baffled at first, but if Judy him, then he could be part of family or something…

"Who's that guy?" Nick said, as he turned to Stu and Bonnie.

"Oh, that there is Judy's cousin, Zack Hopps." Stu explained, "He's basically her cousin from my side of the family, and much like her and her niece, Cotton, he is a little bit optimistic… at times."

"Yeah," Bonnie added, "for while he is quite a nice guy, he can sometimes get into trouble at times…"

"Why do you mean?" Nick asked.

"Well, Nicky," Stu said, "basically, Zack's dad is one of my brothers, Judy's uncle Murphy, and Zack has some small traits of his dad."

Bonnie let out a sigh as she then explained, "You see, Nick, sometimes, when ether Zack does some work or something, anything that can go wrong…"

"Will instantly go wrong," Nick said, finishing what Bonnie said, as he guessed what they meant, "yeah, I know about that law as well."

"I quite fell sorry for the lad," Gideon said.

"Yeah, we all do…" Stu said.

"So you're saying that Zack's bad luck" Nick asked, "? No offence."

"None taken," Stu replied, "and no, it's not that he's bad luck, it's just that he can be a little clumsy."

Then Judy brought Zack over to them.

"Hey there, Uncle Stu, how's thing going back on the barn?" Zack asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking!" Stu said, giving Zack a good handshake.

Zack then gave Bonnie a good hug as he asked, "Auntie Bonnie, still looking nice today?"

"Thank you, Zack," Bonnie said, "you always such a flatterer."

"Anytime." Zack said, before he then came face to face with Nick.

"Zack, this is my partner I was telling you about," Judy said as she introduced her cousin to her fox friend, "I like you to meet Nick Wilde."

"Nice to meet a good cousin of Carrots', great seeing you." Nick said, as he casually gave Zack a good handshake, only to notice that the striped rabbit had a smirk on his face.

"So, Judy," Zack said as he turned to Judy, who walked back up to Nick, "this is the fox you talked about all the time, huh?"

"Really," Nick said with interest as he looked to Judy, who had a small blush, "you'd like talking about me a lot, do you?"

"I must say," Zack then said, "I never expected a fox to your thing for a boyfriend, Cuz."

Now both Nick and Judy began to blush madly as he said that, both exclaiming, "BOYFRIEND?!"

"Well, yeah," Zack stated, "seeing how you two seem to get along well together on your jobs, so I thought that you might also be-"

"We're not dating!" the two exclaimed, while Gideon let out a small chuckle, and Stu and Bonnie looked at each other and them with small smiles, knowing that since the two have indeed been great together, Judy's parents probably believed them to be in a relationship as well, especially when they first met during one of Judy and Nick's visits.

"Oh, don't pull sheets over my eyes," Zack said, as he walked over to one of Gideon's cake stands, "I know a good crush when I see one!"

As leaned on the table, unfortunately, he accidentally caused the table to lean over and he and table fell over, with most of the cakes landing on him and the ground!

"My stars!" Gideon said in shock.

"Oh, boy…" Judy sweat dropped.

"Oh… sorry! Sorry about that!" Zack said, as he got up, trying to get some of the treats off the ground, only to slip a little on a cupcake and fell on his back, one of the treats, a pie, landed on his face.

As he sat up, he took the pie of his face, lick a bit of the pie of him, and then he gave a small smile at the flavour, "Lemon meringue! My favourite!"

As Stu got him back up, Zack turned to Gideon, "Sorry about that, Gid." He said.

"Ah, it's alright," Gideon said, before he chuckled "at least your favourite pie was on that table, anyways."

Just then, Cotton came back up, as she saw her uncle Zack, her face lit up again, "Uncle Zack!"

"Hey there, little Cotton! My look how big you've grown!" Zack said happily, as he gave Cotton a little kiss on the forehead.

"Did you see my play, Uncle Zack?" Cotton asked.

"Don't you worry, I sure did," Zack replied, until he playfully asked "though I did see a sweet little bunny who stole the show with her friends, who could that have been?"

Cotton got a good giggle before replying, "It was me! It was me!"

"It was you!" Zack playfully agreed, as he ruffled her head, "And I'm so proud of you, you little angel!"

"Come on, Zack," Judy said, though still trying to hide her blushing (Nick doing the same), as she and Nick picked her cousin up, "let's get you back home and you can tell us about your day."

"Sure thing, cousin." Zack said, appreciating the helping paw from her cousin and her fox friend, Cotton joining the group, wanting to see how Zack was doing.

* * *

 **Hopps Residence**

Back at her home, Judy was just making a nice bit of hot chocolate for Zack, while her cousin was busy having a nice chat with Nick, while Cotton was doing some drawings.

"So, how exactly did you first meet my cousin, Nick?" Zack asked.

"Well, let's just say that your cousin and I first met during one of my "usual business routes" and she helped out a bit for one of them." Nick explained, "Then she later met me again, and I was happy to help her on a big case that she was set on." though out in the corner of their eyes, Judy rolled her eyes while she smiled, knowing that most of what Nick said was half true.

"Well, I'm sure that you have some interesting stories to tell too, don't you Zack?" Judy said, as she offered him his hot chocolate.

"Well, there's nothing quite much to say," Zack confessed as he had his drink, until he had a bit of sad smile as he looked to the pictures on the wall, two of them being Judy during her first graduation as cop with most of her family, and at Nick's graduation with the fox in question, "but it's just, well…"

"What's wrong?" Judy asked, sensing something wrong as Zack's ears drooped a little.

"Well, it's just that here you are, being a cop of Zootopia, a hero to every mammal here and there, and a proud sibling to your whole family," Zack explained, while continuing his warm beverage, "while here I am, sometimes getting into trouble, wishing there was something special for me around here…"

Judy and Nick looked to each other, as since they both knew about Zack's troubles, they looked to the striped rabbit as Judy said, "Don't worry, Zack, I'm sure that a calling would come for you."

Zack looked to her as she continued, "You just have to wait and see."

"And hey," Nick then spoke up with comfort, "even if people say you're a screw-up, remember to never let them see that they get to you."

That worked as Zack then made a small smile as he looked to them, "Thanks, you guys. I really need that."

Judy and Nick were quite proud of what they said to him, until a sudden beeping caught their attention, along with Cotton's, as they looked to Zack's wrist, as the beeping came from his watch.

"Oh, look at the time!" Zack said, "We better go met up with the others at the Golden Carrot Saloon!"

"I've kinda heard about that place," Nick said, as they got up with Zack, "is it also suppose to have a diner there too?"

"Why, of course Nick, in fact, I even booked you two love birds a little private table as well!" Zack said.

This got Nick and Judy's attention as they blushed again while Cotton giggled as they cried out, "Wait, what?!"

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Wait, what?!" Jack said, as he tried to get up from the hospital bed, only getting a little stiffed, with a small bit of pain from the back of his head.

"Steady, Mr. Savage, remember, you've been in our care for a week, and we must make sure that once we made the final checking's on you, you can be let go later today." The doctor, a moose, back at HQ said.

A week after barely surviving the blast from the goons, Jack was put into hospital care for a week, with several of his friends, (mostly Cynthia) coming by to visit.

Unfortunately, having almost suffered a bad head injury, as well as getting shot on his left arm, Jack was made to stay off the missions for a small while until he was properly healed.

"But I need to get back out there," Jack said, "the others would need me out in the field!"

"I'm sorry, Jack," Agent C said, as he, Cynthia and Blinky were with the doctor to see him, "but while I agree that we need you too, I'm afraid that you may not be well enough to take part on any missions."

Jack was a bit upset as he heard this, but decided to go with it… for now, he then asked a question that got him fearing the worst, "What happened with Rookie?"

As his friends soon got worried as he asked that, they knew that they had to tell him, "I'm sorry, Jack," Blinky explained, "Rookie's signal went offline the minute after we left… I'm afraid…"

Knowing what they were saying, Jack's eyes grew a little misty, as he finally understood.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…" Cynthia said, trying to comfort him, "we all knew what Rookie meant to you…"

"But what about the professor?" Jack asked, "We still need to keep a look out for him on what ever he is planning."

"Don't worry," C explained, "we told the chief everything, and I'm sure we'll think of something for you once you're out."

As visiting times was finished his friends left, deciding what Jack would do now following what happened, as he left the doctor looked back to Jack as he said, "I'm sorry, my friend, but it is for the best…"

"Of course…" Jack said, lying back for the moment, as he was then left alone, trying to let the news sink in on what has happened, first his friend, Rookie ends up KIA, then he almost lost his own life following the torpedo strike, and now he might not be able to go back in field again.

There had to be something he could do, but for now, all he could think of was just one word for those turn of events.

"Buck…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So there you are, folks, we are introduced to both Jack Savage and Zack Hopps, two rabbits who look the same!**

 **I was having a bit of deep thought on doing the rest of this story, since I learned about the one of the draft ideas of an animal spy film, according to the Art of Zootopia, which mentioned about the protagonist still being a rabbit, but with a James Bond style role, going by the name Jack Savage.**

 **Then, when thinking about this story, I remembered about one of the classic Hanna-Barbera film I used to watch, The Man Called Flintstone, for those who remember the classic Flintstone cartoons, in which in the movie, Fred Flintstone encounters his secret agent double, Rock Slag and takes his place, and this is what gave me the idea of having Jack Savage's double be a cousin to Judy Hopps, and… well you're all probably going to guess what's going to happen later on!**

 **Next time, we'll be seeing Zack heading to Zootopia!**

 **Speaking of Zack, I was thinking of a choice between Stephan Merchant or Simon Pegg to voice him.**

 **Remember to leave your comments and maybe let me know which of those two voices would be perfect!**


End file.
